Sometimes 'sorry' is not enough
by Raineel
Summary: Sometimes, love is wonderful but it isn't enough. Not when forgiving and forgetting are too far apart to do, it just...sometimes 'sorry' is not enough. AU, Shiznat. Another way to say 'I love you' sequel. Fixed the stupid thing about the words.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Here I present you the first chapter of Awtsily's sequel for Shizuru's birthday! Enjoy everyone.

**References:  
Viele dank: **Thank you very much in German**.  
Frau:** a way to address woman.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome or Negima!? but I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD "Disculpame por mis malos pensamientos" is owned by Panda while "Don't stop" by Innerpartysystem.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bleed, love**

**Australia, Sydney –Museum of the Contemporary Art **

Small groups of young women and men chatted about the paintings around them as quietly as possible all around the museum. Shizuru's cherry eyes scanned her surroundings with a tiny glimpse of pride as she saw how the environment combined with her latest pieces of art. The exhibition room had lavender walls matched with the sapphire lights. Both combined with her silver framed pieces created a gorgeous scene, clearly enjoyed by her guests. The painter's gaze was solely upon the painting nearest her right side as she slowly walked toward it. Although many just watched curiously, some could barely refrain from ambushing the obviously displeased woman with their compliments or attempts to get her attention. At last she stopped in front of the painting she had been looking at. First, Shizuru traced the silver frame then went toward the name of painting and then finally stared at the sight it presented to her.

The cobalt lights and violet walls had converted the black and white painting into a mixture of various sapphire tones leaving the audience more room to interpret Shizuru's painting. The azure sky with its cerulean moon created an atmosphere of longing, likewise did the woman who stood at the sea shore. A simple 19th century, light-blue dress adorned her fine frame; her long, black locks complimented her attire. She had one of her hands stretched toward the sea and the other was on top of her chest. Looking closely enough, one could see the tears waiting to be shed from the blueberry eyes of the silky porcelain face. The painter's detailed inspection was soon cut off by the abrupt sound of Chie clearing her throat.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Hallard?"

The short black haired woman hardly flinched under the harsh glare and heartless tone of Shizuru. Instead, Chie chose to bow, smile softly and offer her arm. "It is time for the official inauguration, Ms. Viola."

The chestnut haired woman scolded quietly and took Chie's arm reluctantly as she was guided toward the center of the room. The closer they got, the more visible Shizuru's "team", who were lined up and formally dressed, became. The crowd waited patiently and soon surrounded Shizuru in a circle. They gazed at the thin yet beautiful figure of the painter, dressed in a long, smooth and elegant white dress, made cobalt thanks to the lights.

Shizuru ignored the lustful and admiring stares of her audience as she finally spoke. "Welcome everyone to my newest collection entitled 'Cyan'. As many of you have noticed, this is the first part, corresponding to the winter season, as I am using the color blue to enlightening my black-white paintings. An exquisite breathtaking scene isn't it?" she motioned to their surroundings before continuing. "I merely hope everyone enjoys my paintings and looks forward to the summer exhibition."

Shortly afterward, Shizuru disappeared from her colleagues and admirers, unaware of a shadow following her. The chestnut haired painter sighed tiredly when she finally arrived on the rooftop; she inhaled the fresh sea air of the city.

"She still has two week, daughter," Lynette Viola finally spoke once she noticed Shizuru relaxing. A little startled at the statement, the painter's eyes showed a glimpse of hope and surprise to her mother. "Do not give up hope, it's something you must not let go."

"My heart is broken in pieces, the love of my life is who knows where, and within two weeks my fiancée will be back to choose our wedding day. Forgive me mother if I don't have any hope," Shizuru replied harshly, covering her emotions with a familiar mask.

"It wasn't supposed to take this long."

"It has been done and I can't do anything because I have put my word on the line," slowly the painter began walking away, "Sometimes I hate myself for being such a prideful person. If I weren't, I could easily go back on my word and pursue my beloved."

"I'm sorry, daughter."

"Sorry won't erase the actions I have taken, my dear mother," Shizuru whispered coldly and finally left her mother alone with the one last haunting sentence. "Sorry won't bring back my love to forgive and forget the past so easily."

* * *

Gradually bypassing strangers on the street Shizuru's sharp ears caught the sound of a familiar voice. Her eyes widened when she stared at the wide screen television on display for one of the electronics shops. Hastily she walked closer to the shop and couldn't believe what was being transmitted.

A film strip flickered and began rolling hastily until it slowed down and the picture of Natsuki sitting on a chair, in an almost empty room was presented. The camera zoomed in on the singer whose head was cast down, blacks locks covering her entire face and shoulders. It began to descend and it now focused on the dripping hands of Natsuki. In a blink of eye the music began with loud guitar and drum beat. The singer's head snapped up and she began singing as she lifted her hands until they were in front of her face. A red drop of blood fell on Natsuki's cheek once the audience had seen the bloody gloved hands of the raven haired singer.

**These hands, tainted with red are  
for all the times I have dreamt of passionately murdering you  
let's wash off all those times that you told me you loved me  
a little poison and oil  
let's dare a little deeper  
**

A quick flash and Nao with Mikoto were revealed behind playing their rightful instruments. Natsuki, now standing over the microphone, singed loudly with her hands gripping the microphone tightly.

**Because you, dead you are!  
dead you will be!  
chill out, already  
since I only dare murdering you in my dreams**

The screen flashed to another black-white scene where a tuxedo dressed Natsuki kneeled next to a bed. Her hands slowly found another woman's as she stared at the "sleeping" blonde on the bed. Steadily, she brought her hands toward her face and caressed them with her cheek. Still singing, the camera zoomed in on her face to reveal a wicked smile.

**Forgetting all those moments we were together  
I swear to you, I won't forget  
since priority is revenge  
let's toss, toss for the end with a cheap vodka in our hands  
if you want beer, if you want, if you want a little more**

The scene blacked out and became the first room with the band playing enthusiastically. Natsuki's eyes sparkled with mischief as she almost shouted the lyrics, soon Nao was singing along her.

**Because you, dead you are!  
dead you will be!  
chill out, already  
since I only dare murdering you in my dreams**

**Because you, dead you are!  
(What you wanted, I gave it to you)  
dead you will be!  
(what I had I offered it to you)****  
chill out, already  
****since I only dare murdering you in my dreams  
(now all I have left is wicked thoughts about you)  
**

Another scene, this time the singer was carrying the same blonde as before in bridal style. Zooming in on their faces, one could finally realize that the blonde woman was dead and Natsuki's tuxedo had been covered in blood. The singer, with an expressionless face, kept walking until a garden full of white roses greeted her. The raven haired woman threw the blonde corpse into the roses, oblivious to whom or what she had between her arms. Slowly the white roses were covered by blood from the still bleeding wound of the murdered. Afterwards she kneeled in front of the woman and caressed her face.

**Red looks good in you  
mix with your eyes and skin  
red looks good in you  
bloody red**

Natsuki stood up and bowed elegantly. She smiled at how the wedding dress and the majority of the roses had turned almost completely red with the blood of the blonde.

**Red looks good in you (red looks good!)****  
Red looks good in you (red looks good!)  
Red looks good in you (red!)  
**

The scene went back to the room and the singer was rapidly singing with her band mates doing the same. Natsuki stretched her left arm as an offering while her right hand kept a firm hold of the microphone.

**(red looks good in you!)  
what you wanted, I gave it to you  
(red looks good in you!)  
what I had, I offered to you  
(red looks good in you!)  
now all I have left is wicked thoughts about you  
**

**(red looks good in you!)  
because you, dead you are!  
(red looks good in you!)  
dead you will be!  
(red looks good in you!)  
chill out, already  
(red looks good in you!)  
since I only dare murdering you in my dreams**

The film began fading with a grinning raven haired pointing at her head as the last picture became visible. Then a bedroom was shown and the camera zoomed out, revealing everything to be a dream and Natsuki wide awake in her bed with a living blonde sleeping next to her.

* * *

Everything began to feel dizzy for Shizuru as she put a hand on her face to prevent the unstoppable tears. Thoughts and regret invaded her mind during her walk back to her house.

On her way back, Shizuru kept bumping into many bystanders. The chestnut haired woman was too shocked to even acknowledge the quiet whisper of recognition coming from the latest. It was none other than Konoka Konoe who was also too shocked to chase after the clearly distressed woman.

Once she was safely in her house, Shizuru let out agonizing sobs one after another until she couldn't any more. Afterwards she moved to her couch, took a deep breath and turned the TV on. Her heart beat painfully as she watched Natsuki. The raven singer was noticeably enjoying the debut of her latest music video. She was comfortably sitting on a single sofa-like chair, a blonde man next to her sat on a chair of his own and a little further down a wide TV screen hanged.

"It seems you have turned to even darker aspects, have you not Frau Kruger?" A German man asked.

"Well, what can I really say?" Natsuki replied with a smirk. "I always wanted to try something like that, especially after I re-enforced my Spanish during my tour of Latin America." Vivid olive eyes looked at the camera and Shizuru felt a slight sensation of déjà vu. "They say Spanish is the language of love then why not try something totally opposite?"

"All I can say is you have gained a whole new range of fans."

"Vielen dank," The singer thanked before blinking and frowning.

"Is something the matter?"

Abruptly Natsuki smirked and shook her head. "I merely somehow began remembering a comment about long ago," she chuckled before standing up. The camera followed her as she waved to the small crowd in the studio. "Words will only become infinite if I expressed how grateful I am for everyone to come. That's why I have something special for everyone here" she then glanced at the camera and winked, "as well as for the ones watching me."

The camera's view turned to another side where Nao and Mikoto, with their instruments, awaited the singer. Natsuki grinned like a cat when she heard the cheering of her fans. Steadily she took the microphone and began singing softly, her gaze firmly on the camera as if she saw Shizuru in it.

**The road I walk is paved in gold  
to glorify my platinum soul  
I'll buy my way to talk to God  
So he can live with what I'm not  
**

**The selfish blood runs through my veins  
I gave up everything for fame  
I'm the lie that you adore  
I feed the rich and fuck the poor  
**

At the lyrics words, Natsuki closed her eyes with a pleased smirk adorning her face.

**I got, what you want  
It's just, don't stop  
I got, what you want  
It's just, don't stop  
**

**This is entertainment  
lies are entertainment  
you are down on your knees  
begging me for more  
**

Once a Natsuki opened her eyes, Shizuru was greeted by a glimpse of agonized yearning before it turned into an enraged heartless one.

**The road I walk is paved in gold  
to glorify my platinum soul  
I'm the closest thing to God  
So worship me and never stop  
**

**The wretched blood runs through my veins  
I gave up everything for fame  
I'm the lie that you adore  
I feed the rich and fuck the poor  
**

**I got, what you want  
It's just, don't stop  
I got, what you want  
It's just, don't stop  
**

**This is entertainment  
lies are entertainment  
you are down on your knees  
begging me for more  
**

Slowly, the rapid electronic beat stopped. Natsuki took a deep breath before continuing with a wicked smirk in her face and both of her hands extended to her sides.

**Dear future  
I bought you  
I own the rights**

**To let go  
Destroy you  
This is my life  
**

**Dear future  
I bought you  
I own the rights**

**To let go  
Destroy you  
This is my life…inside**

**I got, what you want  
It's just, don't stop  
I got, what you want  
It's just, don't stop  
**

**This is entertainment  
lies are entertainment  
you are down on your knees  
begging me for more  
(begging me for more)  
begging me for more  
**

**I got, what you want  
It's just, don't stop  
**

The song was over and Natsuki gave a bow before the screen turned off.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru cried out.

She turned from the TV and closed her eyes, allowing fresh tears to fall from her pale face. The painter gripped one of the cushions of her couch and hugged it on her chest. A silent sob escaped her lips as the residual of the song still affected her. However, it was Natsuki's painful use of tone as she sang that affected her so much.

Outside, drops of rain began falling and a flash of thunder illuminated the dark living room of Shizuru's house. It was merely the piercing drops of water and thunderous sound that accompanied the painter's rather hushed sobs in the lonesome and dreadful house.

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: Hey! I thought you belong there!

Beauty of Madness Natsuki: Well –smirk- I couldn't help visit, sis.

Natsuki: don't call me that!

BM Natsuki: -shrug- I can say I loved this –evil laugh-

Natsuki: -sniffs- where's Shizuru T.T

Rainee-chan: where indeed…

* * *

Happy birthday, Shizuru!

I will gladly hear what everyone has to say about the sequel…especially at my try of angst in it xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hey, my dear readers! Sorry for the long wait. I know…I can't believe that it was Christmas of 2008 when I published this. I am kind of ashamed. Just like my other fics and how I am handling. I seriously can't believe I took this long to end this stuff. But at least –compared to my other fics- this just had one chapter updated…so, it was good…right? LOL, sorry. Really sorry. So, please enjoy.

Oh, and remember. My first language is not English –seems people tend to forget that when I start writing…- and that is why I have **Syler-Aka-HeartSan** beta-ing most of my chapters.

Also hope that the little references for the characters remind people of some stuff.

**Reference:**  
_Italics:_ for thoughts.  
**Yuuto:** Shizuru's sponsor and 'boss'. He is also Adelle's twin brother. The one who wanted Natsuki and Shizuru to be together.  
**Adelle:** Natsuki's producer/manager who later gives that job to Yukino. She cares about Natsuki a great deal and is Yuuto's twin sister.  
**Yukino:** Natsuki's new producer.  
**Arika, Nina, Erstin:** A trio that helped Mai in her ramen shop. They ended up accompanying Natsuki.  
**Konoka:** Natsuki's and Asuna's friend. She fakes her death with Setsuna but later comes back.  
**Setsuna:** Former guardian of Konoka, she was supposed to be Shizuru's fiancé but "died". The truth is that Konoka and she went into hiding until they found about Shizuru's and Natsuki's relationship. They want to help now.  
**Lynette:** Shizuru's mother and the one who made Shizuru leave Natsuki.  
**Chie:** Shizuru's sponsor for Japan but ended keeping her position later on.  
**Haruka and Reito:** Shizuru's guards.  
**Mikoto and Nao:** Natsuki's band mates.  
**Asuna and Negi: **Setsuna's, Konoka's and Natsuki's old friends. They stayed in Japan.

**Warning:** eh…just a bit angst here and there…this is the informative type of character. So yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome or Negima!? butBut I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD

* * *

**Chapter 2: The longest year**

"Eighty five days," Yukino though bitterly and glared at the harmless wall ahead of her.

It had been exactly eighty five days ago when Konoka Konoe along with Setsuna Sakurazaki had taken the liberty to come out of their long term hiding. However their awaited meeting was cut short by the scene that played not far from them once Yukino and her group arrived at the Train Station to receive the pair. For when Konoka and Setsuna came, Shizuru had begun her mother's plan. From the shadows Yukino, Reito, Konoka and Setsuna watched as a heartbroken Natsuki was dragged away while the painter was being blinded by her own pain of leaving her beloved singer to notice anything else. It was, nevertheless, not the worst.

The heartbroken Natsuki had locked herself in her room for an entire week and it took all of Yukino's will power to not call for Konoka or someone else to help her with the shadow of the once great singer. She was speechless afterwards, when the raven haired woman finally got out of her grief, or so she thought. A month later, Natsuki's feelings, along with her songs, had changed from heart aching to pure blind fury. This, however, didn't stop the singer from reclaiming her place as one of the best. Many ignored the source of the singer's new inspiration.

"But I did see it…I am seeing it," Yukino thought with a hint of sadness. While everyone still saw the charismatic and playful Natsuki, the light redhead could see a pain beyond explainable in those olive eyes when the singer let her guard down, "just as Adelle once said, the ice shield is on her once again."

"You are going to get us all depressed too if you keep looking like that, Yukino." Mikoto commented with a small smile gracing her face.

Yukino blinked, finally noticing everyone's gaze upon her. She blushed before muttering a quick apology which in turn prompted a few chuckles from her companions. Nonetheless, her mind soon drifted to the past two months when everyone had decided to start a plan in helping both Shizuru and Natsuki.

It was still hard to think of something, they all knew how fragile the painter and singer were. However, things had to been modified once they learned of the actual 'time limit' there was for the two women. To make matter worst, Setsuna's arrival had just remained them of Shizuru's fiancé. Yes, the first weeks were hell but now as the redhead stared at her companions; she was sure success was possible.

"Miss Viola will stay in Melbourne for two weeks before going to England." Chie informed and sat on the couch. "If my source isn't wrong, that is."

"Let's not forget about Miss Kruger arrival to Melbourne too." Reito remained, next to the gray haired woman.

"Really, now all we have to do is get them together." Nao, who was leaning on a wall at the far corner, pointed out with a hint of annoyance.

"How about the others?" Yukino asked with a small frown on her face when she noticed the lack of people present.

"Miss Haruka is in charge of watching our lovely painter with the help of Konoka-chan." Chie pointed out.

"And Setsuna is currently on the same flight as Miss Kruger, watching over her." Reito added.

"That still leaves…." The light redhead was cut short when a not so content blonde woman came in with a loud slam of the door. "I suppose things didn't go well?" Yukino turned to Yuuto, who was coming in behind the blonde, knowing that the other woman wouldn't answer her.

"Well….there has been another change of events…" the blonde man whispered and took out a small disk. He received various arched eyebrow but were politely ignored.

Yuuto walked over the small coffee table and inserted the disk into the laptop laying on top of it. "This is a phone conversation I just got, let's say things are about to get interesting."

"Hello, Lynette Viola speaking." Shizuru's mother voice was heard and everyone listened carefully.

"_Hello Mrs. Viola," A strong yet quiet female voice greeted._

"_Oh my, it is you?" Lynette inquired playfully._

"_If by 'you' you mean Miss Viola fiancé, yes it is me." _

"_Ah, you are no fun." Lynette sighed, "__Are__ you really Setsuna's cousin?"_

"_Distant…" a pause before the unknown woman spoke again, "a very distant cousin, Mrs. Viola." _

"_Well, what can I do for you my soon to be daughter-in-law?"_

"_I wanted to inform you about my earlier arrival by a week." A long pause, "I hope you don't mind."_

"_Is that so? Well, my little Shi-chin will just deal with it."_

"_Well, that's all. Goodbye, Mrs. Viola."_

"_Farewell."_

"That was strange…" Nao commented and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Just remember, Nao. This woman was forced into this too." Reito said and gave a small shrug. "And she is, at least, being polite."

"Things weren't supposed to happen like this!" Adelle snapped, not able to bear it anymore, she glared furiously at the group. "There's little time left and we are far from reaching our goal! When do you plan on doing something?!"

Yuuto sighed, feeling the piercing hateful glare of her sister, "Do you not trust Miss Kruger to hold herself up?"

"You haven't seen her! She might show everyone the carefree attitude but she is dying inside!"

"The one who can truly amend everything is still incapable of coming."

"Why? Why does she have to do everything!? Why must Natsuki be the one enduring such hardships?!"

Adelle sobbed and turned to Yukino for comfort. The redhead soothed. Her gaze then turned curiously at Yuuto.

"Sometimes things happen, sometimes we can't help it." The blonde man stated, rubbing his temple tiredly when Mikoto and Chie hugged him for support. "Sometimes it's just not enough."

"And that is why; you will do nothing this time."

Everyone in the room turned to the door. Their eyes and mouth wide open when they saw their new guest.

Lynette Viola stood at the door, a small smile playing around her lips.

A second later, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Natsuki groaned tiredly as the not so bright sunlight blinded her eyes. Almost automatically she covered her face with a hand and tightened her grip on her bag. After a few blinks, the raven haired glanced around the airport's arrival section. She cursed when a large white cardboard with her name written in black letters waved at her. Natsuki glared at the oblivious brunette who was bouncing and grinning at her.

"Arika…" she muttered and took the cardboard from the ant-face-like teenager. "You are lucky people don't understand Japanese or else things might have gotten crazy."

"Ah, but Miss Yukino told me it wouldn't matter." Arika pointed out with a big grin on her face. "At this time of the month and hour there's rarely any people."

True to her words, the airport seemed almost empty.

"It's still strange for this to happen…" Natsuki whispered and followed the hyperactive girl before she was greeted by Nina and Erstin who were waiting outside.

The German singer sighed, recalling how Mai Tokiha along with Asuka had insisted that she take the three girls with her. She knew that during her days of solitude, both redheads had been great benefactors to her emotional improvement. They were annoying yet their true intentions were what helped the singer and gave her hope. Hope of one day to be able to forget the haunting image of a certain yet to be forgotten painter.

Natsuki sighed again, knowing that Arika, Nina and Erstin were the reason she could still keep up her façade. They, strangely, somehow were some of the few people that the singer still dared to show the face behind her mask to.

"They are also a reminding of what I once wanted…" Natsuki thought once she recalled the dream she wished to share with a certain brunette. "Still…having them is not so bad."

Natsuki stared at the three teenagers and chuckled, earning curious glances from them. She shook her head and poked each of the girl's foreheads before signaling them to get into the car not far from them.

Her songs were still hateful and heartbreaking but she prayed that the hollowness in her heart will slowly heal with time. She wanted, no needed to forget. The singer needed the naivety and innocence from the girls to forget the harsh and cruel thoughts of the world she had in her mind. She just couldn't find any other way to keep living with the reminder of Shizuru almost every day in her mind. She just couldn't.

_Or wouldn't?_

Her eyes then fell upon the rising sun. The bright and warm feeling from the sunlight felt like she was being mocked. Natsuki frowned and clenched her fist. Here she was heartbroken and trying to find a way to forget Shizuru as the sun rose contently as if nothing. Then again, it might be unfair; the world didn't revolve around her. Still, Natsuki couldn't help but feel anger as the sun mocked her with its light and beautiful rise.

"Natsuki?" Erstin called, concern written all over her face.

"Ah, forgive me Ers." Natsuki apologized and rubbed the back of her neck as she waved her other hand in dismissal. "Don't worry, it's alright now."

The blonde teenager wasn't convinced, nonetheless, the last two months told her to not push. She smiled and nodded, a little relieved when a sheepishly grin graced the older woman's face.

* * *

Meanwhile a few kilometers away another brokenhearted woman stood, watching the sunrise from the comfort of her bedroom. Her cherry eyes reflected an unspeakable pain as the soft breeze played with her hair.

One of her hands covered her face and a deep sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes were painfully and tightly closed while her free hand gripped the window's edge.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru called again, knowing that even if she kept doing it a hundred times more her singer wouldn't appear either. "Please forgive me." She pleaded but dared not cry.

The brunette knew the time was coming, soon enough her wedding was to take place unless, by a miracle or something alike, Natsuki appeared and allowed Shizuru to restore their broken relationship.

"What relationship?" She scolded and uncharacteristically ruffled her head before going back and falling on her bed. "We barely dated…we barely knew each other," the brunette took a pillow nearby and covered her head with it. "And in that small amount of time, it was enough to fall for you." She then groaned and turned so she lay on her back, staring listlessly at the ceiling on top of her. "Natsuki…"

She wanted to fall on an endless abyss, curse herself for her obvious prideful self but out of everything Shizuru wanted to see her beloved Natsuki. There were so many things she still wanted to do, needed to do. Forgiveness was what her heart hoped for while her soul screamed for Natsuki. She wanted to feel the warm arms around her, the lovely blush of the raven hair and the sweet, almost angelic, smile of the singer. So many things that now, she couldn't think about anything, except wanting Natsuki by her side.

"But that won't happen will it?" she thought bitterly, "you left her, you knew how fragile both of you were…she was and are…" her hands gripped the bed sheets in anger, "there's no way she will search for me, there's no way she will ever love me again."

Shizuru wanted to scream. She felt like tearing anything near her apart, but was too tired to do so. She knew by now how her abrupt departure had affected the singer, she saw and listened to it through the new songs Natsuki had written. It was obvious that Shizuru had become the other woman's inspiration since she, herself, had done the same with her paintings. Lazily, the brunette dragged her left arm on top of her forehead. She then closed her eyes.

"It is, after all…" she mumbled, oblivious to the fact that far away from her, Natsuki was saying the same thing, "The longest year of my life."

A single tear fell from both the painter's and the singer's faces as their hearts remained empty and hollow, hoping and yearning for each other.

* * *

**Author's note:** I don't expect, not really, a review. Not because of the long wait, more because this is the informative chapter. Nothing much happened, just setting things up. However, I really want to say that I am sorry. The good news? All the chapters are done. So…a review could really motivate me to update the other chapter this Saturday or Sunday?

Also, yeah, yeah. I know, okay? Airports are never THAT empty. But let's not think about that, alright? This is a fictional world…kind of. So, forget about that tiny detail xD

P.S. 3 chapters left for the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Awww, no reviews? –pouts- that sucks. Oh well, I hope this time differs? Pretty please? Okay, I dealt with the extra characters xD Now its time to focus on repairing Natsuki's and Shizuru's relationship. Also, sorry about the use of bold. Thanks **Syler aka Heartsan** for beta-ing the chapter!

**Reference:**  
_Italics: _for thoughts.  
**Bold: **for the songs.

**Warning:** Angsty, very angsty and painful. There might be some unrealistic elements too…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome But I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD 'Break My Heart' is owned by Spectacular.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Break My Heart**

It was another sunny day; the sky was clear and held a light breeze. A day many would consider a 'perfect day'. But, it wasn't. Not really. At least, not for a certain painter.

She stared, listlessly, at the ceiling above her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, secretly enjoying the cool sheets around her. She turned to her side and let out a quiet groan when her body protested against the movement.

"How long do you plan to stay on that bed daughter?"

Lynette Viola watched as her daughter gave her the cold shoulder once again. It was not a new development for the other woman to treat her like that. After all, Lynette was at fault.

_I made her break up with the love of her life._

"Shizuru." She called for a second time while sitting on one side of the bed. "Shizuru."

"Leave me alone." Shizuru ordered childishly with the sheets over her head. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Aren't you being childish now?"

"I don't care."

Lynette sighed and began playing with the wedding band on her finger. She was not used to this. Usually, it was her husband who took care of Shizuru's little tantrums. Maybe, this was her punishment. Karma.

"You can't stay on bed all day."

"Watch me."

Shizuru's mother let a low growl, her patience decreasing with each passing moment. But the daughter didn't care. Shizuru was feeling cranky and her mother was the last person she wanted to see or talk to.

"Fine." Lynette stood up, tired of her daughter's stubborn nature, "I wanted to warn you but it seems I will have no choice." She took a piece of paper carefully folded from her pocket and left it on the bed. "Like it or not, we are going. Consider this my way of saying… sorry."

"Sometimes…sorry is not enough."

The older woman glanced behind her, startled when Shizuru took the sheets off to stare at her. "You are right. Sometimes it's not enough." She then gave her child a nervous smile. "But sometimes, it is."

_And sometimes, love is enough too._

Lynette then walked away, leaving her daughter to contemplate on her own. Shizuru waited for a couple of seconds before taking the piece of paper her mother had left her.

Her eyes widened. Her body trembled as her hands tried to keep a hold on the paper. Shizuru's mouth was left wide open and a loud gasp escaped her lips the moment she saw the advertisement. More than the letters, it was the picture that had startled her and left her frozen on the spot.

_Natsuki…_

A single tear dropped on the paper. But it was soon followed by a couple more. Finally, Shizuru let out that inevitable sob that she had been trying to stop.

_Natsuki. Natsuki. My dear Natsuki._

They say that time heals all wounds. They also say that it's better to have love and been loved than never experience it. However, they never say how hard it is to move on. How time might never heal her broken heart.

But how could anyone heal a heart that was already broken?

Her heart had been already broken and it was stomped when she had seen Natsuki's performance last time. So, why? Why did a single picture of her ex-girlfriend break her heart all over again?

_Because she is here! She is here! And this is __not __bloody fair!_

Shizuru let out an agonizing cry and stood up, pillow on her hand. She let out another cry and began breaking everything around her. From lamps to the small bookshelf. She destroyed everything near her. She just had to. Shizuru was seeing red.

It was on that morning when Shizuru was finally able to completely grief her lost.

Outside, seemly calm was Lynette. She had her eyes closed and was muttering a silent prayer for her daughter's sake. Not for her to stop, rather for her not to hurt herself more than she already was. At least not physically.

She looked at Natsuki's concert advertisement on the coffee table. It hadn't been luck when she found this piece of paper. She was just thankful that Adelle had planned this concert. A private concert at a club named Garderobe. It was just perfect.

This was Shizuru's opportunity. She didn't care if she had to drag her daughter by force. They were going. One way or the other.

* * *

"Natsuki K."

Lynette looked around, afraid that any other security guard may come and take her away. Thankfully, it seemed that wasn't the case. Taking one last breath, she knocked the door and prepared herself for this confrontation.

"Come in." Natsuki said and was surprised when she saw who her guest was. "Eh? So you are that woman's mother."

Lynette's eyes widened, startled and obviously not expecting Natsuki to know who she was. After all, it was their first meeting and she had arrived at the singer's dressing room uninvited. Sometimes being a woman had her advantages as she thought how she was able to get here and talk to her daughter's ex-lover.

"What can I say?" Natsuki shrugged indifferent at the woman's expression. "I did some research before. Anyway, if you have something important to say, then say it. But…" Lynette shuddered, the room around her suddenly taking a much cooler temperature. "…don't talk to me about that daughter's of yours. I want nothing to do with her."

Unlike Shizuru, the older woman was not prepared for those cold and heartless eyes glaring at her.

"Miss Kruger…"

"Forget it."

Natsuki then stood up and walked away, realizing that Lynette was indeed planning to talk about Shizuru.

"Miss Kruger!" the older woman tried again and cursed quietly when Natsuki did not stop. "Natsuki!"

The singer growled, her eyes once again glaring at the older woman who had suddenly taken her arm and stopped her from leaving the room. "We are not friends. We are mere strangers, don't you dare use my first name like that."

_Not when your voice is so much like hers._

"I…am sorry," Lynette apologized but didn't let go of Natsuki's arm. "But you have to understand. Shi–"

Natsuki snapped and used her free hand to punch the older woman's face. Effectively freeing her other arm.

"Shut it!" the singer growled, not caring about the fallen and red faced woman, "Understand? Do not play games with me! I gave my heart to her! I told her my fears and she ran away!

_She__** left**__ me! She knew and she left!_

"Don't you try to make her the victim. Don't you dare justify her actions."

_Don't you dare ask me for forgiveness__,__ with __a__ face that looks almost __exactly __like hers__,__ because I __won't__ know the answer._

"She left me and I moved on." Lynette didn't have to be an expert to know that those words were lies but Natsuki continued her façade. "You should move on too."

This time, Shizuru's mother said nothing as Natsuki left her room. Instead, the only action she could do at the moment was to touch her sore cheek. She winced at the pain.

_But this pain is nothing, nothing compared to what I have done. Am I right, Shizuru?_

It was in that instant that Lynette Viola realized how serious the damage was.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Outside, Natsuki leaned against the nearest wall. Her hands and knees trembled. Her body began sweating. And, was it not for her profession, she might as well be crying. She was, if not more, as shaken as Lynette after their brief conversation.

Old wounds had been open. Memories were remembered. And that pain. That agonizing pain that made her heart ache was there. Again. Throbbing. Hurting. Reminding her of everything she had lost so long ago. Just leaving behind a hollow heart.

She shook her head, hoping that the pain would go away. Begging that it might leave her. At least, until she was alone. Until she was in the dark confines of her room. Her safe place. The room she had chosen to be Natsuki. Not the playgirl. Not the singer. Just Natsuki.

"Damn it…" she cursed and took a deep breath before standing up and walking away.

Not caring that she had just run away from Lynette Viola. The woman that destroyed her relationship with Shizuru. And ironically, the one who now was the only link to the woman that still owned her heart.

"Damn you, Viola."

Natsuki grumbled, running a hand through her black mane.

"Natsuki?"

The singer looked up, blinking when she noticed where she was.

"Oh…" she mumbled absently while walking toward the microphone.

"What's the matter Kuga? Got lost?" Nao teased with one of her trademark smirk after she saw the look Mikoto was giving to her.

Ignoring the taunt, Natsuki ordered, "Let's play that song."

Nao and Mikoto looked at each other, obviously confused at what the singer was planning. Natsuki, seeing their confusion and hesitation, glared at them.

"Got a problem with it?"

The duo shook their head and went to their respective positions. Mikoto then noticed that Natsuki had left her guitar.

"Natsuki, what about…"

"I don't need it."

It was show time.

* * *

With a rapid and smooth movement, the curtain opened. The crowd applauded, some even whistled and squealed. Most coming from female fans. But, among them, there was one who just stared. Her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide as the human body allowed. Her gaze firmly on the source of the crowds' admiration and devotion.

_Natsuki._

The music began playing. The crowd grew quiet, surprised at the choice of song. But it didn't last long before they began clapping their hands.

**Oh Yeah!**

Natsuki grinned, the excitement obviously reflected on her eyes. But it shifted when her fears were answered in a way she couldn't believe.

_Shizuru._

**Yeah!**

Their eyes connected and for a couple of seconds, neither could believe the existence of each other's presence. It, however, didn't last long before Natsuki's mask was put on place and started doing what she did best. Sing.

**So you're the girl,**  
**I heard the rumor.**

Natsuki grinned and winked at the crowd, even though Shizuru knew better who it was directed to. The painter then gulped knowing that this song was now dedicated to her.

She wanted to run. To escape. But Natsuki's voice, her cruel and bitter words prevent her from escaping. She was Odysseus and Natsuki was the enchanting Siren. Tempting her, challenging her. And she was willing to go with whatever this bewitching creature asked her to.

**You got the boys,**  
**Wrapped around your finger**

Shizuru struggled for breath as Natsuki took the microphone and seemed to walk toward her.

**Such a sweet heart breaker.**  
**If you are the game,**  
**I want to be the player!**

The singer grinned, thankfully that her fans were more controlled than those of last time. She then, not ever so subtle, approached her target and continued singing.

**Oooh, you can do whatever you want,**  
**It's alright with me!**

Shizuru snapped of whatever spell Natsuki had put her on and took a step back when she saw how close the singer was getting to her. It was a futile try for Shizuru was trapped from the very beginning. But there was no harm trying.

**Why don't you break my heart!?**  
**Make it hurt so bad!**  
**Come on, give it your best!**  
**Nothing less, I insist!**  
**Come on, just like that!**

The painter tripped with the barstool she had been sitting on moments before. However, Natsuki took was able to grab her arm just as the brunette was about to fall. The singer grinned, one arm around the other woman's waist as she kept her singing. Taunting the other woman to do something.

**Why don't you break my heart?!**  
**Sounds good to me!**

Shizuru pushed the singer away and tried to get away. In return, Natsuki continued to smirk and lifted her arms, forming a 'T' while she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes glared with mixed feelings at the brunette's retreating back.

**Do it over again, again, again!**  
**You're just what I need!**

**Why don't you break my heart?**

Natsuki chased after her prey, wanting nothing more than a little revenge. But the truth was, she just wanted to be by Shizuru's side as much as she could.

**Yeah!**  
**(break it!)**

Shizuru cursed silently, feeling the wall against her. She gasped when Natsuki had finally found her. The singer gave the woman another cocky grin and leaned forward. Their noses touched each other but the singer pay no mind to it. She just continued singing as if nothing happened.

The crowd suddenly grew silent and watched the interaction between both women. From the stage, Nao and Mikoto could only exchange looks while they continued to play their respective instrument. Neither sure of the outcome of Natsuki's rash actions.

**Stare me down, intimidate me.**  
**Baby, please you'll never break me.**  
**Bring it on,**  
**cause I can take it!**

Shizuru let out a quiet whimper. Her eyes begging for Natsuki to stop whatever she had planned. And to everyone's surprise, the singer complied. Just as suddenly as she had attacked Shizuru, she backed away. Her mask breaking momentary to show how guilty she felt for her actions.

The singer looked away and continued singing the next lines. The mask once again back on her face.

**You're so cool the way you play it.**

Natsuki chose to change her target when she noticed that Shizuru wasn't walking away. She grinned, seeing a group of her girls who were giving her shy glances.

She chuckled. Natsuki the singer was back.

**Oh, you can do whatever you like,**  
**It's alright with me.**

She refrained from chuckling again once she arrived. The singer then winked at one of the teenagers once she sat on top of their table. A playful grin plastered on her face when she sang her next lines.

**Why don't you break my heart!?**  
**Make it hurt so bad!**  
**Come on, give it your best.**  
**Nothing less, I insist!**  
**Come on, just like that!**  
**(just like that!)**  
**Why don't you break my heart?!**  
**Sounds good to me!**  
**Do it over again, again, again!**  
**You're just what I need!**  
**Why don't you break my heart?**  
**Yeah!**  
**(Break it! Break it!)**  
**(Yeah!)**  
**Yeah!**

After having greeted a couple of her fans, Natsuki returned to the stage. She was obviously pleased at the enthusiasm of her crowd.

**Break it!**  
**Come on break my heart!**  
**Break it!**

Although most of her body was focusing on finishing the song, the singer's eyes were attached, firmly, upon the painter. Natsuki hated it. She hated the effect Shizuru had on her. But, at that moment, it was the only thing that kept her sane. That kept her focused enough to finish the damned song.

**Why don't you break my heart!?**  
**Make it hurt so bad!**  
**Come on, give it your best.**  
**Nothing less, I insist!**  
**Come on, just like that!**  
**Why don't you break my heart!?**  
**Sounds good to me!**

**Do it over again, again, again!**  
**You're just what I need!**

**Why don't you break my!**  
**Why don't you break my!**  
**Why don't you break my**  
**Heart...yeah!**

By the end of the song, Natsuki was out of breath. She was already sweating. But her eyes were still upon Shizuru. That is, until the lights were off and the curtains closed.

_I am not letting you go __this__ easily, Shizuru Viola!_

--

Author's note: I am on my knees, begging you now. Please review? Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Heh, sorry for the long wait. I was, still am, a bit sick. Please enjoy. There were two songs that I really wanted to use. But, "Ten Black Roses" suited it better. However, I do suggest people to check out the "All the right moves" music video from OneRepublic to have a better image of what is going on Shizuru's dream. Thanks to **Syler-aka-Heartsan** for beta-ing the chapter!

**joz:** hey, big thanks for telling me that –glares at other readers, why didn't you tell me that hmm?-. I didn't notice it. Fixed it, thank you very much. Hope you enjoy chapter ^^ and thank you for taking the time to review.  
**Shezaie_neko: **Well –shrug- she kind of deserved it…in my opinion, that is. You won't believe how things end now with that –grins- Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
**Ms. Smiles: **Really? I am happy then! Thanks a lot! And don't worry, its done. I just have to give it some more last check ups and that is all. In my experience begging helps at the cost of my pride xD and I am was just desperate…a little since I did put a lot of effort on the last chapter. Thanks for taking the time to review Ms. Smiles! Enjoy this chapter!

**Reference:**  
_Italics:_ for thoughts and the dream.  
**Bold: **for the songs.

**Warning:** Not so angsty but be warned.

**Disclaimer:** Ten black roses is owned by The Rasmus. And Mai Hime is supposed to be owned by Sunrise. Pfft, yeah right –roll eyes-.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ten Black Roses**

Shizuru let out a quiet whimper, her brow furrowing as she turned her head to the right. Her chestnut locks spread all over the pillow, leaving a wet trail behind. Another whimper escaped the painter's mouth. Her neck and shirt now completely soaked.

"Natsuki…" she mumbled, a small smile suddenly spreading on her face.

"_Where am I?" Shizuru mumbled absently._

_After a few seconds, Shizuru realized that she was back at Garderobe, the night club. However, something was different this time. The chairs and tables were gone, leaving only the stage and dance floor. And the strangest thing was that people were dressed formally and were wearing mask on their faces. _

"_A masquerade ball? In here?" _

_Her question was confirmed when the lights dimmed and focused on the stage. Shizuru gasped and took a step back when she saw who the singer was._

"_Natsuki…"_

_Unlike the crowd, the singer didn't have a mask on her. She just had a tuxedo on, her arms extended to form a 'T' and her trademark smirk plastered on her face. _

_The music began playing and soon the guests began dancing._

**Life is like a boat in the bottle**  
**Try to sail, you can't with no air**  
**Day by day it only gets harder**  
**Try to scream but nobody cares**

_Natsuki saw Shizuru and gave her a wink before jumping off the stage, rapidly approaching the nervous painter. _

**Through the glass you see the same faces**  
**Hear the voices play like a drum**  
**When your life's a boat in a bottle**  
**You're surrounded, drifting alone**

_One of the dancers pushed Shizuru to the side, prompting the painter to slip. Thankfully, Natsuki was faster and was able to rescue her damsel in __distress.__ The singer gave Shizuru a small, warm and gentle smile before she remembered that the next lines were to start._

**Don't leave me now**  
**Stay another day**  
**With me**

_The singer smiled pleasantly at the brunette and held her hand out with a slight bow. "My dance, Shizuru?" she requested with her eyes and the painter couldn't help but nod as she took the offered hand. _

_Tentatively, Natsuki wrapped one of her arms around Shizuru's waist. She grinned, her eyes suddenly taking a lighter glint, when Shizuru slid her hands over her shoulder._

_They began dancing as the music continued playing._

**When you're sad, and no one knows it**  
**I'll send you black roses**  
**When your heart is dark and frozen**  
**I'll send you black roses**

_"You are gorgeous tonight." Natsuki complimented with the same, charming smile. In return, the painter __blushed__, her face becoming a beautiful strawberry before stuttering out a thank you._

_It was in that moment__,__ Shizuru noticed that she was wearing an elegant crimson dress. One that looked like those from the Edwardian Period, much like everything about the club and its guest. With the exception of the band, that is. _

**Far away we wait for each other**  
**I'm still on that road to nowhere**  
**Kiss yourself for me in the mirror**  
**Tie a black rose into your hair**  
**Don't lose your faith**  
**Share another night**  
**With me**  
**When you're sad and no-one knows it**  
**I'll send you black roses**  
**When your heart is dark and frozen**  
**I'll send you black roses**  
**Ten Black roses**  
**Ten Black roses**

"_Natsuki…"_

"_You are a very good dancer, Shizuru." The singer said, knowing that she needed to take advantage of the instrumental part of the song._

"_Thank you. Again."_

_Natsuki chuckled, then spun the painter before saying, "My, my__,__ aren't you acting very shy tonight?"_

"_Maybe __its Natsuki's__ fault." Shizuru teased and pouted when she noticed the glance the singer gave toward the stage._

_It was time to sing again._

**Life is like a boat in the bottle**  
**Try to sail, you can't with no air**  
**Day by day it only gets harder**  
**Try to scream but nobody cares**  
**When you're sad, and no-one knows it**  
**I'll send you black roses**  
**When your heart is dark and frozen**  
**I'll send you black Roses**

"_Maybe it is." Natsuki whispered hastily, "But, maybe __it's__ yours too."_

**Ten black roses**  
**Ten black roses**

_Then, just as the last note was play, the lights turned off and the singer let her dance partner __move __on her own._

"_Natsuki?" Shizuru called, an incredible fear taking over her. "Natsuki!?" _

_The lights came back, and with it, the singer too._

"_I am here."_

"_Natsuki!"_

_The singer chuckled and returned the fierce hug of the painter. "Were you afraid I had __left__ you?" Shizuru only nodded, earning another chuckle from the other woman. "I see."_

"_Natsuki, are you alright?"_

"_How can I be?" Natsuki asked, even if it was a mere whisper. It made Shizuru shudder, the harsh tone the singer had just used. "You left me! You broke my heart and left me to pick up the pieces!"_

_Shizuru shook her head, trying to find a way to explain. To beg for forgiveness. But her mouth made no sound. Soon everything faded away._

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried out, one hand reaching for the image of her beloved only to be met with nothing but air.

She cried. She sobbed. Her hands clenched when she noticed that everything had been a bitter dream. A reminder of what she lost and had caused.

"Natsuki…" she called, whimpering as she desperately tightened her hold onto the sheets. "Natsuki, please…come back to me."

* * *

**-Earlier that night-**

As soon as the song had ended, Shizuru walked away. She knew that a second confrontation might take place and she wasn't ready for it. The painter wasn't ready to say the final and official goodbye to the singer. Little did she know that Natsuki had anticipated her escape.

Shizuru muttered a quiet curse as two guards approached her. She then looked around; hoping to find another route to avoid what was coming. There was, however, no available exit.

"Please follow us, Miss Viola." One of the guards ordered as his companion took a stand next to the woman. "Miss Kruger wishes to speak with you."

Shizuru sighed and let a quiet curse again before giving the two men a forced smile. "Of course."

From behind the curtains, hiding in the shadows, Natsuki smirked.

_Silly, silly girl. __Did__ you really __think__ I was letting you go so easily?_

Natsuki glanced at her band mates and left to her dressing room after a quick goodbye. Nao and Mikoto exchanged frowns at the hasty retreat, unaware of what Natsuki was planning.

"I am surprise, never thought of you as the stalker type." The singer teased once she arrived and saw the painter sitting on a chair.

"Is that so? Then I am surprised at Natsuki's bold actions." Shizuru countered back, smirking when she saw the singer's right eye twitch in annoyance.

"It seems you haven't changed at all, Shizuru."

The painter hesitated with her next words, unsure of how to continue their conversation.

"I don't bite, you know." She teased again, deciding to play it safe. Then pointed at the chair next to her. "Why don't you sit down?"

Natsuki shrugged and continued leaning against the door, "I like it here."

Under normal circumstances, the silence that had enveloped them might have been awkward. However, both, unconsciously, were too desperate to stay near each other to allow such thing to ruin their meeting.

"I am sorry." Shizuru spoke, no longer satisfied with the silence.

"I am sorry too." Natsuki sighed and explained, "I shouldn't have done that. It was not professional from me."

"I see." The painter mumbled absently when she realized that the singer was referring to what had happened moments ago. "Natsuki…I…."

"Shizuru…"

The two of them chuckled at how awkward and nervous they were acting around each other.

"This is silly…isn't it?" Natsuki said and finally approached the painter. "We were lovers…how can it be so hard to have one simple conversation?" she asked, unconsciously lifting her right hand to caressing the other woman's cheek.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru gulped, hesitation and confusion written all over her face.

Shyly, she raised her own hand to put it on top of Natsuki's hand. Their eyes met and neither denied the mutual yearning they had for each other in that moment.

_What are you doing to me?_

"…Maybe…" the painter whispered, "…it is because we are lovers. That we are like this."

"You are right…" the singer agreed and leaned closer to Shizuru's face. "…maybe it is because of that."

"Natsuki, I…"

It was such a simple kiss. Not too long but neither too short. It was just…perfect. A kiss between former lovers, secretly promising something more if one gave up.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

Shizuru looked away, "Do you regret it?"

"Maybe…" Natsuki sighed and struggled with her words, "You left me, Shizuru. I told you how I was at that time and you left me."

"So the best you can come up with is this!?" the painter snapped, obviously angry at her former lover's words. "A relationship takes two people to work and fail! Not one!"

"And yet you gave me no chance to work it out." Natsuki pointed out gently. "You left before I could do anything."

"I…"

Natsuki wiped the tear off and gave the painter a small smile, "Don't cry, please? I can't handle girls crying, especially you. A smile suits you better, you know."

_I do._

"I…am very sorry." Shizuru apologized, her arms soon wrapping themselves around Natsuki's torso. "I didn't want to leave you! Please believe me! Please! I love you, Natsuki! I really love you!"

_Then why did you leave me?_

The singer bit her bottom lip, afraid to say anything else that might cause more pain to the woman she once swore to love and protect.

"Its okay, Shizuru. Its okay, let it out. Let it all go."

Natsuki kept comforting the other woman for another half an hour, letting her cry as she soothed her with gentle words. And desperately wishing she could stay with Shizuru like this a little bit longer.

"Shi-chin…"

The singer turned her head, glaring at the unexpected guest. But her eyes soon took a softer gaze when she noticed the bruise on the older woman's cheek.

"Mum." Shizuru called, sniffing and wiping the remaining tears. But she didn't let go of Natsuki just yet.

"We have to leave, dear." Lynette informed with an apologetic smile, hating herself more than before for ruining the moment between the two women.

The painter nodded reluctantly and stood up, already missing the warm of the singer's body when she had let go.

"Mrs. Viola." Natsuki called with her back on the two other women. "I…am sorry about your cheek."

"Don't worry about it, I kind of deserved it." Lynette said, shaking her head when her daughter her gave her that curious look.

Natsuki nodded but didn't look at the retreating women. Shizuru sighed and stared at the singer one last time.

"Natsuki."

"I…am not saying goodbye." The singer said quietly, "…because, I don't plan on letting you go just yet. But, you also have to understand." Natsuki turned around and stared at those beautiful scarlet eyes. "You left me and broke my heart."

_I know you are sorry. But, sorry is not enough. Not right now._

"I know." The painter said in return, but she wasn't giving up so easily either. "But…I love you, Natsuki. And, if you give me the chance, I promise to not leave you this time. I will repair that heart of yours and help you with those broken pieces." Shizuru then gave the other woman the sweetest and brightest smile she had ever seen. "And, you know." Shizuru pointed at her heart, "This is still yours, Natsuki. Always."

The door then closed, leaving the singer on her own. For a few minutes, Natsuki just stood there. However, it didn't take much longer for her to react as Shizuru's words finally sank in.

"Damn it!" she growled taking the nearest chair and throwing it at the door. Natsuki's eyes then took a darker glint as her eyes shined with rage. "Damn it!"

She growled again and took the next chair, this time throwing it to the mirror at her left. The coffee table was next. And so the destruction continued, until Mikoto and Nao stopped her.

_Damn you, Shizuru Viola!_

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope no one thinks that Natsuki is a bit too calm at the start with Shizuru. After re-watching the final episode of Mai Hime, I believe that Natsuki can be quite reasonable and calm about things with Shizuru. I mean…Shizuru went psycho but Natsuki didn't after her little and brief break…right? Also, in the end I gave Natsuki her breaking point. Vital for what happens to get shiznat together. And remember, Natsuki was a little bit more prepared for Shizuru after her encounter with Mrs. Viola and the singing scene.

_Shezaie_neko is hosting a fan art contest! –is that the even the right word?- anyway, checkout her site: http:// www . /u / 834195 / shezaei-neko for more details! There are prizes people! Prizes!_

See that big greenish bottom? Click it! You know you want to xD Pretty please?

P.S. I will prefer if instead of re-replying my replies, a new review will be more welcome XD just for the sake of the numbers.

P.S.S. Last chapter will be out friday morning or night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Isn't it funny how when I end a story, the last chapter is always a bit…I don't know…short? LOL, well, this is the last chapter. Enjoy my dear readers! Thanks to **Syler-aka-Heartsan** for beta-ing the chapter! Also, they were enough hints for the first scene. No more things had to be done and said. Everything will end with that scene.

**joz:** yeah, I wish that too. Thanks for taking the time to review, hope I don't disappoint you that much with the way I ended things. Enjoy.

**Reference:**  
_Italics:_ for thoughts and the flashback that is played.  
**Bold: **for the songs.

**Warning:** Fluffiness and Angsty-ness in between, the angst its pretty light.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-Otome or Negima!? But I do own every little character I create on this fic besides the usual XD neither do I own Buffy the vampire slayer. 'I want to know what love is' owned by Mariah Carey.

* * *

**Chapter 5: I want to know what love is**

Shizuru sighed and turned away from the window. The dark sky, as well as the rain, just helped to decrease her mood. She then stared at her right hand, grinning when saw the mini wooden-made Shizuru.

_A precious gift from my dearest._

A knock was heard and the painter's brow furrowed, confused at who her visitor could be.

"Things fall apart." Shizuru stopped, her eyes widened in shock when she heard the voice of her beloved from behind the door. "They fall apart so hard."

"Natsuki?" She called nervously as she approached the closed door.

Her hands trembled around the doorknob, debating whether or not she should open the door.

"You can't ever..." Natsuki sighed, one hand playing with the wooden door's frame. "...put them back the way they were."

"Are you okay?" Shizuru asked gently, still hesitating on what she should do. She let out a soft gasp when she noticed Natsuki's wet clothes.

The singer had been running with the horrible and heavy rain outside. All to chase after the painter.

Natsuki gave her ex-girlfriend an apologetic smile and shrugged, part of her was still surprised that Shizuru had opened the door. "I'm sorry, it's just..." she sighed, obviously struggling with her words, "You can't just expect..."

"I know." Shizuru interrupted guiltily and took several steps back, even though she hated the distance between them.

But, if either was to take the first step, it had to be Natsuki.

"There's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built again, on both sides..." Shizuru looked away, remembering her actions. The guilt was written all over her face. Still, Natsuki continued to speak. "You have to learn if...if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit in each other's lives."

This time, Shizuru sighed. She gave a brief glance to the struggling singer. Maybe, Natsuki was finally saying her goodbye. And maybe, sometimes sorry was really not enough.

Natsuki, noticing the painter's pain, took a step in. "It's a long...important process, and..."

Shizuru looked up, prepared and dreading Natsuki's next words. She held her breath, ready to pick up the pieces of her broken heart for the third time. Unaware of the singer's true intentions.

Natsuki took another step in and lifted her hand toward the other woman's cheek. A small smile spread across her face as she enjoyed the soft skin of her beloved. She gave a small chuckle when the painter shivered at the touch. Natsuki had forgotten she was colder because of the rain. With a confused yet hopeful look, Shizuru pleaded for an explanation. And Natsuki complied.

"...can we just skip it? Can-can't you just be kissing me now?" Natsuki asked and waited for the other woman's next move.

At first, Shizuru didn't understand what had been just asked. She was too shocked to realize that Natsuki was back. That she wasn't saying goodbye. No. It was something much better. As the words sank in, Shizuru tackled the singer and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck. She then leaned in closer to her lover's lips, grinning when Natsuki met her halfway.

Sometimes, sorry really is not enough. But, sometimes love is. And it was that same love that brought Natsuki back to Shizuru.

It was a happily ever after ending.

* * *

**-A year later-**

"Natsuki, I don't think I can do this…"

"Nonsense! Come on, you can do it!"

The painter sighed and reluctantly sat next to her lover. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Come on, Ru!" Natsuki pouted, already becoming annoyed with the other woman's hesitation. "You are really good with the piano! So, pretty please?"

Shizuru sighed for a second time and stared at piano's keyboard. "Alright."

She took a deep breath and then began playing with Natsuki soon following with her singing.

**I gotta take a little time**  
**A little time to think things over**  
**I better read between the lines**  
**In case I need it when I'm colder**

Shizuru took another deep breath, preparing herself for the next lines. She really didn't like those words. After all, they were but a painful reminder of her past. Of someone she no longer was.

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**  
**I don't know if I can face it again**  
**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**  
**To change this lonely life**

Natsuki gave a kiss to the painter's cheek, having noticed Shizuru's troubled feelings.

**I wanna know what love is**  
**I want you to show me**  
**I wanna feel what love is**  
**I know you can show me**

**I'm gonna take a little time**  
**A little time to look around me**  
**I've got nowhere left to hide**  
**It looks like love has finally found me**

Shizuru and Natsuki glanced at one another and gave a small, gentle smile.

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**  
**I don't know if I can face it again**  
**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**  
**To change this lonely life**

With her eyes, Natsuki pleaded her lover to sing along. And not one to disappoint, Shizuru complied.

**I wanna know what love is**  
**I want you to show me**

_Jade met Scarlet. _

_Their lips inches apart, chestnut and black mixed, breast lightly touching one another. Their hands touched, one on top of the other._

_At last, painter and singer met._

**I wanna feel what love is**  
**I know you can show me**

_"Natsuki Kruger."_

_"I am Shizuru Viola._

**I wanna know what love is**  
**I want you to show me**

_"Painting is my passion, an art I do for pleasure. Nothing can compare to the beauty of a simple painting that can say more than a million of word. I took the first chance I had and went to England to start my career. Like you, I have nothing that attaches me to this place, not any more anyway."_

_"You might be right but words sang with passion, people can hear your devotion you put on them. You get to understand the feelings of the one singing them." She leaned nearer to Shizuru and with her hand made the painter turn her face. Both of them stared at one another other. "They told me one picture says more than a million words but I told all of them, one song, one poem, one gesture and one simple word can say enough on its own."_

_"Kruger…"_

_"So next time stop being that arrogant and let me help you okay?" she traced the tracks of the painter's tears. "You have a beautiful face, it is better if you stop showing that mask and let me see your real smile." She then stood up and grabbed her jacket. Natsuki smiled at herself and said to the still stunned painter, "Tears does not suit a person like you, Shizuru."_

**And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is**  
**And I know, I know you can show me**

_"Viola-san is truly beautiful, did she not know?" Natsuki teased and giggled at the faint blush of the other woman._

_"Natsuki has a lovely voice." Shizuru said, and then chose to tease her a little. "So lovely, I have fallen for Natsuki's voice."_

**Let's talk about love**  
**I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside**

_"Shizuru…" she barely whispered, new tears threatened to fall across her face as she looked at the woman who was affecting her so much._

_"Natsuki does not need to do anything." She bent down and began stroking the singer's cheek affectionately. "Natsuki only needs to know me, everything else can be forgotten."_

**I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love**  
**I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide**  
**I know you can show me, yeah**

A week ago, Shizuru and Natsuki made their relationship public.

A month before, the two of them started living together and Natsuki began teaching piano lessons to Shizuru.

Three months before that they announced their official relationship to their respective friends and family. But, most of them already knew about it.

And nine months ago, Natsuki and Shizuru had found out that there was never an engagement. That everything was a farce from Shizuru's grandfather who wanted to test their relationship and Natsuki's worth when he had found about them. That of course, caused a big fuss. One that needed Konoka's and Setsuna's presence to solve.

In the end, however, everything went with a happy ending.

It had been one year since Natsuki had come back to Shizuru and both were still happily in love and together.

* * *

**Author's final note:** Originally, I switched the first part with the second...but, I think like this, it fitted better. At least, just a bit more. So, if the first scene seems like it doesn't piece with the last chapter...my fault. Sorry Dx -now to the real final note-

When I began writing this sequel, or planning how to end "Another way to say 'I love you'" I was inspired by **lostangelvn** Shiznat doujinshi. The time limit and the fake engagement were what I wanted to use since at that moment, **lostangelvn** had stopped her work –but it's complete now. So, yeah. It was something of the moment and as you notice, it didn't exactly well…end good, okay? Improvising like that was bad. So…yeah, I apologize about how I ended "Another way to say 'I love you'". Good news? I found a way to get rid of it. Bad news? I had to take off a lot of characters, especially Konoka and Setsuna who I wanted to use to help the girls relationship. Oh well, at least things ended for the best right? A happy ending ^^b

For new readers, the reason why I had to make drastic changes was because I wanted to end this fic…like within a week after the long wait I had put my old readers who had been reading from the start. I know, that like with "From mother and daughter to lovers", many might be disappointed. However, I feel like I did a better job in this fic instead of the other. Having finished the first half helped a lot. So, unlike that story, I won't do any extra shots. I think I explained enough with this. And yes, yes. There a quite a few plotholes...let's ignore them and celebrate that Shizuru and Natsuki are together...yes? Pretty please?

For my other readers, those who keep up with my other works, sorry again. I know, it's rushed. But, at least I finally ended this story…right? Concluded stuff, gave you a bit more of shiznat future life and got them together. And, let's admit it. This way of handling things went WAY better than "From mother and daughter to lovers"…right xD? And maybe I lie a bit about the rush. I also don't like to write a story with more than 10 chapters. It takes too much time, no matter how short the might be. See? That is why just two of my fics have more than 10 chapters. And we all saw how GOOD it ended…right?

Anyway, I have one more story to work on. And, thankfully, it's all outlined -at least the sequel, still got to work a bit with the prequel. However, I did a promise before working on that sequel and prequel. I will now be working on a couple of one-shots from "My hime manga" and "From mother and daughter to lovers". Then, once I am done with it. I will start my work on "The Beauty of Madness" respective sequel and prequel. I just hope I have the energy to write that since it requires a bit of research. Something I feel kind of lazy to do xD

Please feel free to review and write your final thoughts of this story. And yes, I know. You don't have to push your disappointments and hatred to ward me. I think I got enough with how I ended 'From mother and daughter to lovers' and how nice some anonymous reviewers were to me...so yeah, if all you are going to say is 'Fail' or how you hated it even if I did kind of warned you...then expect me to ignore you -.- let's not waste each other time please -goes back to work one the one-shots-

P.S. And yeah, I so stole the quotes from Buffy the vampire slayer. The setting is a bit different but pretty a like in a sense.

P.S.S. New updates are on my profile, feel free to check them out.


End file.
